Keyboards and keypads are user input devices by which a user interacts with an electronic device, such as a computer or an appliance. Alphanumeric keyboards and keypads contain alphabetic and numeric keys to allow a user to input alphanumeric characters. The most common alphanumeric keyboard configuration is the QWERTY configuration, named for the first six characters of the uppermost row of alphabetic keys. The QWERTY keypad configuration is used on a variety of devices, including stand-alone keyboards, mobile phones, smart phones, and PDAs.
Most typical keyboards and devices include a set of QWERTY keys located on a surface of the device that faces the user. For example, on a stand-alone computer keyboard, the QWERTY configuration is used on a surface where the user can see all of the QWERTY keys and the user types with all five digits of each hand on the visible keyboard surface. One problem with stand-alone keyboards with user-facing QWERTY key configurations is that the user's hands are required to be suspended while typing, causing stress and possible injury to the user's hands and wrists. Another problem with the QWERTY keyboard configuration is that it is suboptimal for typing speed because motion is wasted using hand and finger movement rather than mainly finger movement.
Yet another problem related to typing speed with regard to portable keyboards and devices that incorporate keyboards is that some devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, are designed so that the user is required to type with the user's thumbs. For example, a mobile phone with a user-facing QWERTY keyboard requires that the user support the keyboard with the user's fingers and type on the front of the keyboard with the user's thumbs. Alternatively, the user may place the device on a surface and type with the user's fingers. Either method of using such a device results in slow typing and stress on the user's hands and wrists.
Due to space constraints on portable devices, folding keyboards and two-sided keyboards have been developed. However, none of such devices has an optimal keyboard configuration that reduces stress and movement of the user's hands while typing. In addition, none of such devices have reliable structures for home positioning a user's fingers on a surface that is not visible by the user. Furthermore, none of such devices have reliable structures for informing the user where the user's fingers are located while typing on a surface that is not visible by the user.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for an apparatus for ergonomic typing.